Of Death and The Moon
by Palice
Summary: There isn't much known about rebirth, but it's a given that there would be a price to go back. When Tsukiko gives up her eye she expected to be sent back to her real life, not to the Naruto Universe as the daughter of Jiriaya. Even worse, she's the daughter Jiriaya doesn't know exists. OC
1. Prologue: The Outline of Death

I'll spare you the details of how I died, because they're not very pleasant. Let's just leave it at a crashing plane, getting stuck under some debris, a white hot pain, and then…

Nothing

It was as if all the pain I had been in before was gone and instead I felt like I was floating, barely anchored to this world, to anything really. Where I was in those moments was just an endless field of white. It seemed like it went on forever, and I suppose it did.

Next to me was a large, black double gate, with what appeared to be Japanese characters on it. But, as my Japanese was seriously lacking, I had no idea what they said. It was the only other thing in this vast expanse. And what was past that gate I would soon come to know.

Next to the gate was a white, featureless outline of….._me._ He-she-it sat there very nonchalantly, with its face towards me. But if it was staring at me I wouldn't know.

"Am-am I dead?" I asked tentatively.

"Maybe." It responded, smirking.

"Dying?"

"Definitely."

I frowned, feeling surprisingly calm for where I was. "So this is it? Are you judging me now? Going to give me my ticket to heaven or hell?"

It laughed almost hysterically, "Ah, if only it was as simple as that. But _He_ says you're not done, and as much as I'd like to –how did you put it? - judge you and be done with it, what He says goes."

"Who is He?"

"Hm, who is He indeed. That is the question, but I'm afraid it's one I can't answer. "

I sighed in frustration, I was getting nowhere with this. I shut my eyes tightly, "Please," I pleaded, "just, please tell me what's going on."

"I suppose I can do that." I must have looked very surprised at his answer because it let out a chuckle before continuing. "You are in the… in between, for lack of a better term. Normally all those who come here are dead and awaiting judgment. But, if you're not done, as I said before, you come here before being sent back."

I gave the figure a wary look, "So you're just going to send me back? Just like that?"

No way, I thought. "What's the catch?"

"Mm, aren't you the observant one. Yes you're right, there is a catch. Isn't there always?" It added as an afterthought. "I suppose it would make more sense to show you the catch, I suppose."

"You say I suppose a lot."

It grinned, " I suppose I do."

And then to my shock, half of a teenage boy's head appeared on the white figure, where its face should've been, the other half remaining white. The face was pale with messy brown hair that stuck up, and half of a goggle, with blue lens and an orange outline, pushing it up.

"The boy gave me this, in exchange for living, " It said, its hand moving up to touch it, then a single dark eye flickered into existence on white half of the figures head, "and I suppose his supposed rivals eye. But that's not of much worth alone and it was an accident." It tapped the area where its chin would be before saying, " And i kind of got his sanity as a bonus but He didn't let me keep that. The sanity part was really just a result of that half head anywas... but oh well."

The boy's head and rival's eye disappeared and it turned its head towards me. "So, what will you give me? And don't worry, it won't have to be anything of too much worth, because He has made inexpensive plans for you. Maybe just an arm or leg."

I gawked at him. An arm or leg is inexpensive? How was I going to live without either one of those. I know for a fact my mother would throw a fit if I just came back missing anyone of those. I could see her now, asking me how I could be so careless and who was supposed to help her with the chores now that I was handicapped. I suppose though an arm would be the better choice, since I could always get a prosthetic. It would be much more difficult walking around without a leg. Maybe I could give it a kidney! Yeah, that would work. I have two of them but I really only need one. Or an appendix! I guess its better to have one of those but I don't really need one. Woah wait… was I actually considering giving this psycho a limb or appendage?

"BEEEEEEEP," It screeched, probably shattering my hearing and pulling me out of my thoughts, "Times up! Looks like I'll have to make the choice for you!" It giggled insanely.

"Wait a second," I pleaded, " Give me some more time! Surely you can't expect me to make this choice so fast?"

"Nope, sorry rules are rules. Now let's see what will I take?"

That single dark eye appeared again, and then a green eye appeared next to it… my stomach churned as I realized that green eye was my eye. Before I could protest and yell for it back, this searing pain appeared in my left eye socket. And I couldn't seem to get any words out of my mouth. My thoughts basically consisted of: Fuck, shit, damn, FML.

It almost seemed to be _smiling_ at my pain, that sick bastard!

It hummed in approval at this addition to his collection, " Yes, this will do. This way I'll have a complete set."

It really looked at me, for the first time, and gave me an eye smile as I curled up and clutched the place were my eye used to be. "Goodbye, have a nice trip!"

And then all was black.

* * *

Hello! This is my first real fanfic so reviews are encourged. Oh, and I forgot to say up there that I don't own Naruto...just a bag of skittles. And I got the idea for the in between from FMA so don't sue me for that...Im legit broke. But ten points to anyone who can tell me from whom it got its half head from. I think it should be easy... but if it isnt I guess thats just because im not the best authoress. If that of anything else seems confusing right now just let me know and ill explain...unless itll give away the rest of the plot. Then youll have to wait

For the next chapter wwe'll go into the rebirth thing.

'Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Tsukiko

I was born in a whore house on November 25. The year though I'm not quite sure of. That day the weather was pretty awful. It was all rain and lightening, and it almost seemed like the world was trying to deal with the fact that something that didn't belong was being put in there. And to be honest I didn't want to be here either. When _it_ said going back, I thought it meant back to my body, my life. Not. . . were ever I was right now.

Many times in my past life I wondered why nobody ever seemed to remember being born and there was a simple explanation, being that you were to young to remember it, since you were just born your brain didn't have the capacity to store any memories for a long time. Now I'm going to take a guess and say even if you could remember anything of being birthed you would bury it to the deepest part of your mind because it's awful. Just imagine being shoved through the smallest space you can imagine and then shrink it and that's what it's like. It was enough to give me claustrophobia, and as if that wasn't enough there was this pain in my chest and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Being born felt almost as bad as giving birth.

_Don't think you're free just yet,_ a voice whispered to me before I was pulled out and into the world.

My vision was blurry and I could see nothing in my left eye. The whole world was nothing but a blur. I could barely tell the difference between colors, and the easiest thing to see was light and dark. I could see shapes and edges but not what they made up.

I was afraid, as much as i hate to admit it. I could see the outline of people, but had no idea who they were. I could hear things being spoken around me and yet I didn't understand a word. And so I did the only thing I could do with this body. I cried. Normally, people are happy to hear newborns cry because it shows that they're lungs are working. But this only seemed to aggravate my mother, who was alone with the exception of me and one of her "co-workers", even more. I'm sure that if she still had the energy she would've hit me to try and get me to shut up, but well, good thing she didn't.

To solidify my growing feeling that my mother didn't want me was the fact that from what appeared to be coming from her, my eyes still were quite undeveloped, for all I know it could have been coming from the potted plant,was a look of something in between hate and disgust. I could fully understand hate, because even I knew that having a kid could seriously damage your job as a prostitute, but disgust? I didn't understand. She kept rambling in what appeared to be Japanese and pointing at my face. The other prostitute who had helped birthed me looked at me and nodded at my mother sympathetically.

Was I really that ugly? Did I have a huge mole? Was my nose in the wrong place?

It was only when my vision cleared up in my right eye but in my left eye it remained black that I realized what was wrong.

I was at the least, blind in my left.

I didn't think that it was missing like I might of thought because of what _it_ did or anything because I could _feel_ it there, in my socket, where it should be. But I couldn't blink, or feel myself blink, for that eye. It was there, but I guess my eye was just closed and it wasn't opening. I think in that moment I looked something like Kakashi Hatake in sharingan mode, with one eye closed.

In my past life my dad left me and my mom and my mom just couldn't handle raising me on her own so she dumped me at my Aunts house. My Aunt took me in of course, but I always got the feeling that she didn't really want me there. So I guess that's why when my mother wouldn't even take me from the other prostitute in the room to hold me, instead shoving away the arms that were offering me and walking out of the room muttering in Japanese, it really hurt. And that constricting feeling in my chest led me to start crying.

Again

_She didn't even name me_, I thought.

But the other prostitute, who's name I felt bad for not knowing, did. I learned it from a series of, "Shh, Tsukiko, shh."

And I was soon lulled to sleep by the comforting sound of words I didn't understand. Little did I know that while I slept, she was making plans to get rid of me.

And thus began life in the orphanage.

* * *

I was around two when I first realized that I wasn't just in some orphanage, in a small village, in rural Japan. Well the first two are right but not the last.

Really, now that I think about it, it should have been glaringly obvious where I was. What with people throwing words around like Fire Country, Konoha, and even _shinobi_. And then, to add to the things I should have noticed was this warm feeling starting from my stomach and flowing out to the rest of my body(chakra). But nope, I simply thought it was the warm happiness at finding a home, like in cheesy Disney movies. It took looking into a fucking mirror to make me understand who and where I was.

In my old world, my Aunt was pretty poor and the only way to go to college was for me to get a scholarship. So my schedule was filled with AP classes, after school things, and two jobs to pay for ACT prep classes or tutoring for when I needed help. Needless to say I was pretty busy. But I did need some form of entertainment and that manifested itself in the form of _Naruto. _I loved the series. I would stay up all night finishing the newest volume of the manga, and search for hours to find the anime online.

So it was a hit to my inner fangirl when I had not realized this sooner. But finding out I was in the _Naruto_ universe for me wasn't one of those dramatic " I saw the Konoha hitai-ate and it was then I knew. . .I was in _Naruto_." No, for me I just went to look out a window, because the matrons never let any of the younger kids go outside and I wanted to see what was outside, not to mention I had gotten my left eye to open and even if I couldn't see from it, it was nice to know it was there and I wanted to see what it looked like. So, I looked out the window, and I had never looked into a mirror so I was pretty shocked at what I saw.

Staring back at me was a girl with white hair, that was still short, but framed my face well. And red lines ran down from both my eyes to the middle of my face. My face wasn't that bad looking. I would go as far as to say I was cute. My right eye was a piercing grey and then I looked at my left eye, which was a milky color and kept looking around in all different directions. Other than the eye, I found it really funny because in this life I had a striking resemblance to. . .

Jiriaya

It all came into place.

All the talk of countries I'd never heard of, and the warm feeling in me. It made even more sense how my mother was a prostitute. Jiraiya might have been careless this time around and then boom! Tsukiko!

Overtime I realized that the orphanage I was right on the edge of Konoha. I had been hoping to be born in some town nobody had heard of because I realized that everything in canon was bound to happen one way or another and this terrified me, but I knew that if I was going to survive I'd have to deal with it. And I would.

So I decided instead of concentrating on the later I'd concentrate on the now. I spent a lot of my time reading anything I could find. I even helped out some of the matrons with the toddlers. I did anything from cleaning diapers to making sure they didn't climb out of the windows. The matrons loved me, said I was a godsend to this orphanage.

When I wasn't helping out I was working on chakra control. Once I could feel my chakra coils, I brought to my mind everything I could remember from the manga and applied it to help channeling my chakra.

I could do the leaf exercise no problem and by the time I was four I could climb trees and walk across small ponds without having to constantly think about it. And eventually I wanted to try some of the E-rank jutsus they taught at the academy. My first attempt ended up in a white featurless version of myself, that strongly resembled it. The matrons found me curled up in a ball in the rain mumbling god knows what to myself. The sight of _it_ was enough to make me believe it was a sign to give up ninja training. But then I realized, I was given talent, the power to have a greater impact than I ever could in my past life. And I was going to, make an impact that was.

So I got up and went back outside. My second attempt failed, and my fourth, and fifth, and sixth, and seventh. But on my eighth try, I got a perfect copy of myself. The Transformation and Body Switch justsus came easily and faster, to my happiness. Soon I was pretty much known as the prodigy the orphanage had produced.

But the problem was taijutsu. It wasn't that I was bad at it, after I got a few old scrolls from the matrons, I breezed through the academy moves. I practiced katas everyday and could do them almost perfectly. But because of the blind spot(my left side) I was open to attacks there, and I learned that the hard way.

When I was 5, three eight year old boys found me practicing some katas against a tree.

"Hey you!" The largest, and probably leader, called to me, "You're the whores daughter right?"

I continued with my katas, determined not to listen to them or let them get to me.

"Hey? Did you hear me I'm talking to you! You know the market boy was telling me about his trip to the red light district and said your mother had by far the biggest b-"

I never let him finish that sentence because quicker than I thought I could move, I was in front of him and my fist connected to his face with a sickening smack. He fell back, the shock apparent on his face. He recovered though and quickly came at me with his hand in a fist. I fell into the taijutsu stance and prepared myself. He aimed a punch at me, to which I ducked. The second guy came at me from my right side but a swift kick to the shins had him down for the count. The biggest one came back at me and this time I was to slow because he hit me in the stomach. I stopped and panted for a second looking for an opening. I grinned when I saw the most obvious place to hit him. I came at him and with a swift kick to the balls he was down moaning in pain. But in my moment of triumph, I neglected to remember there was a third guy in the group, who just so happened to be coming at my blind side. He charged and punched me in the face and I fell. But before he could do anything else an ANBU in a fox mask appeared and pulled him back, holding him up by his shirt, like a cat, as he kicked and hissed like a cat. Ignoring this, Fox turned to me.

"You've been requested by the Hokage."

* * *

Ah, I think that went ok. Sorry if its a bit boring, I just wanted to set up a good background for her. Any questions?Reviews would be great. And what did you think of that fight scene to? I've never written one before. Oh and I don't own Naruto just a bag of skittles.

'Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2: The Needs of the Many

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just a bag of skittles.**

**Beta: Sabakunofaye**

* * *

I stared at the Fox ANBU with no intention of going to meet the Hokage. I was still very undecided on actually becoming a ninja of Konoha, despite all of the training that I'd done.

First off going to Konoha would basically mean telling everybody who my father was, and I did not need the trouble that came with that. And imagine the people who would try to kill me so they could avenge someone from their family! Not worth the trouble.

I wasn't so big on the whole having to kill people thing either. It wasn't that I was squeamish or didn't think I could do it, it was just I didn't want to always have to kill someone for the sake of the mission. What if there was something more to them? What if they were a father, or mother, or a teacher, or making an impact in someone's life? I didn't want to have to kill them unless there was no other option left.

And what happens when I'm given a mission I don't agree with? I would be expected to put aside my feelings to complete the mission, no matter what. And especially at this time, even if it meant leaving my teammates behind.

I really didn't want to go with Fox. But how was I, a kid not even at genin level, going to overpower one of Konoha's elite?

Though, at the same time I didn't want to stay at the orphanage. I had only one friend here and the rest of the kids didn't like me. They didn't get why I would rather read than go outside and play. Or study instead of watching TV. I didn't exactly like dealing with them either. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't just leave me alone when I said I didn't want to play. Why they couldn't just be quiet for one second was beyond me. If I was like that when I was a child, then I honestly feel bad for my mother. Fox's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Kid, we don't have all day," Fox said as he tied up my attackers.

"Could you erm. . . give me a second to, uh, go tell the matrons?" I asked.

Fox looked at me suspiciously through his (her? I couldn't tell through the armor) mask, but eventually gave in, "Fine, be back in five. Hokage-sama isn't to be kept waiting."

I smiled then wove my way through the trees and back to the orphanage. I would be telling the matrons, but I also had other things in mind as well. Time to activate the 'Cover Up My Most Obvious Similarities to Jiraiya' plan.

Even if I didn't want to go to Konoha I knew that there was a good chance that they would find me because my prodigy status wasn't really a secret. Really not the smartest move on my part, but if you could be better than everybody else wouldn't you take the chance? No? Just me? Oh well, anyways since this was around the time of the Third Shinobi War I'm sure they would try to find all the prodigies they wanted to turn them into soldiers as fast as they could, so they'd have more power in the war and a better chance of winning and decreasing the amount of bloodshed in the village. It was pretty sick to manipulate kids that way, but the needs of the many over the needs of the few right?

But even if they did come for me I realized how much more attention I would draw to myself (and thus increasing the chance of them finding out that I'm not from this world) if they found out I was Jiraiya's daughter. And that would be fairly easy considering there aren't a lot of people out there with white hair and red lines going down their face. The hair wasn't common but it wasn't unheard of so I (thankfully) wouldn't have to do anything with that. The red lines would have to go.

I reached the orphanage and quickly climbed the stairs knocking into a girl. I turned to apologize to the short, pale, green haired girl and smiled when I recognized her.

"Nanami-chan!" I said in delight.

"Tsuki-chan?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Look do me a favor ok? Tell the matrons I'm going to meet Hoakge-sama."

"Um, okay but why are you meeting the Hokage?"

"I'll tell you when I get back but now I have to go, can't keep Fox-san waiting!"

"Tsuki-chan wait!"

But I kept on running up the stairs leaving a very confused Nanami behind me. When I reached my (extremely plain) room, I dug through the dresser. I smiled when I found what I was looking for. I had saved up for forever so I could afford the water-proof, smudge-proof concealer. With this, I could at least cover up the red lines for a while, prolonging the time it took for people to figure out who I was. If not, making it so they never found out. I mean, look at how long it took them to realize Naruto was Minato's son.

Quickly applying the concealer, I looked in the mirror to examine my work.

_Not bad_, I thought to myself. And it was true.

I looked very normal now, there was no sign of anything abnormal on my face. I examined myself once more and my eye was drawn to my blind one. I sighed before pulling on a gray eye patch. I didn't need another reason for people to stare at me.

I turned to leave and almost screamed when I saw Fox standing at the doorframe.

"You took longer than five minutes," Fox said in a monotone voice.

I cleared my throat and motioned to my face,"Could you not tell anyone about. . .this? I don't want people to know."

"How old are you again?"

"I just turned five!" I proclaimed, puffing my chest out.

I swear Fox was raising an eyebrow behind his mask while he responded, "It is my duty to report all information of the mission that Hokage-sama asks for."

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't ask about it, what then? Hmm? _Hmmm_?"

Fox's hand twitched and then he sighed, "Very well, you have my word. As long as Hokage-sama doesn't ask, that is."

I was about to let out a whoop of triumph but Fox had another idea. In a flash he was beside me and had his hand in a tight grip on my shoulder. And then we were traveling at an insane speed. Everything around me was a blur and I found myself closing my eyes to try and keep away the nauseous feeling that was forming in my throat.

"You can open your eyes now," Fox said. "We stopped a minute ago."

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that we were now in Konoha in front of the Academy. The child side of my head was tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but I thought better of it. And I was too busy trying to convince my stomach not to empty its contents onto the road.

"You know, you handled it pretty well for your first time, most people throw up," Fox motioned to the Academy. "This is where I take my leave. Go to the third floor, to the left, into the curved hallway and you'll be in front of the door to the Hokage's office."

"Thank you, and remember our pro-," I turned around and stopped when I saw he was no longer there.

I frowned slightly at his abrupt exit. He could have stayed and walked me there. I shook my head and mumbled to myself as I entered and begun to climb the stairs, "You are not a child. You do not need someone to be with you everywhere. It would be nice, but it is not needed. And why would an ANBU, one of Konohas elite, who probably has some other mission to complete, drop everything and go out of his way to walk you somewhere you could probably already get to yourself? He wouldn't."

I only stopped my semi-rant when parents coming to enter students began to give me weird looks and when it was clear that I wasn't t anywhere near the Hokage's office. I stopped walking and surveyed where I was at the moment. It seems that I missed something while I was talking to myself. Where was I supposed to turn again? And why wasn't this hallway curved!?

"Hello little one, are you lost?"

I turned around to identify the voice only to be met by The Yellow Flash himself. And as if the awesome levels weren't high enough, directly behind him was Kakashi Hatake. The _Kakashi_ fucking _Hatake_. And Rin was there to, but she wasn't very important.

There were stars in my eyes as I stared at two of my favorite characters of the series. Now if only I could find Obito. But then I noticed the forehead protector pulled over Kakashis eye and felt my heart tighten for a minute, but the fangirl levels where high again as I told myself I couldn't have done anything about it. I might've started hyperventilating because Minato gave me a look of alarm.

"Ah, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

I coughed, pulled myself out of my fangirl moment and rubbed the back of my head, "Yeah I'm fine, Namikaze-san."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "I don't recall giving you my name."

My brain was working so hard to find an excuse you could practically see the gears turning, "Well. . Uhm. . . Of course I know Konoha's Yellow Flash?" I said with a hint of a question in my voice. That was a legit excuse right? Right?

Thankfully, Minato laughed, "Hear that Kakashi-chan? Rin-chan? I do have fans."

Kakashi let out a snort but remained silent after that. Rin smiled gently, "Where are your parents. . ." She let the question drift while trying to figure out my name.

"Tsukiko, just Tsukiko," I said when I saw her start to ask for a last name, then continued bluntly. "And as for my parents, I don't have any."

Rin's smile faltered, Minato full out frowned, and Kakashi looked faintly amused at my tone. Minato cleared his voice, "I'm sorry for your loss, Tsukiko-chan."

I snorted, "Don't take on such a morbid tone, you make it sound like they're dead."

Minato raised an eyebrow, "They aren't?"

I shook my head before replying plainly, "Nope, mothers a whore, she didn't want me."

Rin recoiled, looking slightly shocked at my choice of words, "Tsukiko-san! Watch your language. And you shouldn't be using words like that to describe your own mother!"

I snorted in amusement at her reaction and turned my head to the window, "Well, what other word do you want me to use for a woman who sells herself for sex? It's not like I have any feelings towards her, she did give me up after all. She couldn't even find it in her heart to name me."

I turned my head back to them to find two very shocked faces and one face that didn't give away any emotion except for a single raised eyebrow. I looked at him and shrugged as if saying what do you want me to do?

I then cleared my throat, thinking perhaps this really hadn't been the best place to do one of those info-dump-your-life-story-onto-a-stranger-moment that Kishimoto was so fond of.

"Um, I have to get to the Hokage's office, could you give me directions?" I asked, effectively steering the conversation away from that tub of awkwardness.

Minato's face brightened, "Actually were heading there right now so I can take you straight to it."

I nodded my thanks and followed behind them to the Hokage's office. We reached the door quite quickly. Being kind of short I struggled to open it. After numerous tries to grab the handle, instead of ending up pawing at it like a cat on its hind legs trying to open a door, Kakashi walked up to me, pulled me back by my shirt and opened the door instead. I waited for him to enter but he held the door open.

"After you, Shrimp," He said with a smirk underneath the mask.

I glared and walked in as my expression darkened, "You will be sacrificed. Yes, Jashin-sama will be most pleased with you."

Rin looked slightly alarmed at that, but Kakashi and Minato were unfazed by it, as if they'd seen weirder things than a five year old muttering about Jashin.

The Hokage's office looked the same as it did in the anime, but with a lot more paperwork. It had the same desk, with the windows in the back and more or less the same Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Third looked younger than he did in the anime. He wore the Hokage's robes and the hat was sitting on the side of the desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Team Minato bowing and hastily did the same. He put his pipe to his lips and inhaled before exhaling out a puff of smoke. He sat the pipe down and smiled at Minato.

"Ah Minato, Kakashi, Rin back from the mission early I see. Wasn't expecting you for a few. Did the mission go well?"

"Yes Hokage-sama, we successfully completed the mission. How is the village fairing?"

"Not as well as it could be. But not as bad as it could be either. The civilians are worried. We, thankfully, have enough food and water but we are beginning to run out of medicine and medical supplies. The hospitals are almost completely full too," The Hokage sighed. "If this does not end soon, I fear for the state of the village."

"How are the negotiations going?"

"In four weeks delegations from the other villages will meet to talk. I can only hope it goes well."

"That is good. Well, I have nothing more to report then, Hokage-Sama," Minato turned to me and smiled. "So, Tsukiko-chan. Looks like it's your turn."

Under the weight of the Hokage's gaze I began to fidget and blush.

The Hokage smiled at me, "Hm, so you're the Tsukiko I've heard so much about from the matrons of the orphanage, yes?"

My face turned into a tomato. I looked up at the Hokage and nodded.

"Fox also told me you are quite talented for someone so young. You are only five?" I nodded again, "Tell me Tsukiko, have you considered becoming a ninja of Konoha?"

I opened my mouth to answer and then shut it. I had considered it but I wasn't sure I wanted to be one. But there was the fact that I could only get so far by teaching myself. There was no way I would be able to protect myself with just that. This could also be my escape from the orphanage! I could finally go somewhere where there were people as smart and studious as me!

And, well . . .a tiny part of me wanted to meet Jiriaya. I doubt he would give me the time of day unless I was really hot, an orphan of war, his godson, or I was pretty powerful. And since I couldn't really be the first three, I would have to shoot for the fourth.

"Yeah, I have. And I do want to become one," I said in a barely audible voice.

Kakashi rolled an eye, "You don't seem to sure of that, Shrimp. You know being a ninja is tough. A lot of people can't handle it."

I clenched my jaw. Just because you were a jonin at twelve, you think you're so much better than everyone else, don't you? Well, you'll see.

"I can do it! And I will, Kashi-chan," I proclaimed with a huge grin on my face.

"Don't call me that," he muttered, but was otherwise calm.

"May I interrupt your conversation?" The Hokage asked, amused.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Sorry, Hokage-sama."

"It's alright, boy. Well then, I'll have someone take you to be registered as soon as possible. Now, Tsukiko, normally we would give apartments to orphans who go to the Academy but. . ."

My grin faltered, " I have to go back to the orphanage?"

The Hokage begun to answer but was interrupted by Minato. "Hokage-Sama if I may?" The Hokage nodded and Minato continued, "She can stay with me and Kushina until an apartment is prepared."

"Ah, thank you Minato that would be good. Is that alright with you, Tsukiko?"

I was about to voice my approval but Kakashi interrupted, "She can stay with me Hokage-Sama, Minato-sensei."

"What? I don't want to stay with you!" He grabbed me by my shirt and carried me out of the room like a cat by the scruff of its neck and whispered to me, "They just got married, don't intrude on their privacy."

"Oh..." I nodded. I get that. It would be weird to have a random kid running around them, " Yeah. .yeah I'll stay with you, Kashi-chan."

"You will never stop calling me that, will you?" He deadpanned.

"Why can't I?" I whined, tugging on a strand of my hair.

He sighed and dropped me once we were out of the hallway, "Someone needs to teach you some manners."

I frowned as I got up and dusted myself off. _I know how to use manners, you idiot_! My eye twitched, _you are so getting sacrificed_.

"Well, I leave her to you, Kakashi-chan," Minato nodded at him and then was gone in a flash.

I turned to Kakashi, practically bouncing in excitement.

"Will you show me around Kashi-chan?"

"No."

"Oh, well can we go visit Rin-san?" I asked, slightly deflated.

"No."

"Mmm, can we get some dango?"

". . .Fine."

I laughed and ran ahead of him. Kashi rolled his eye, but I could see his lips twitching into a smile under the mask. Maybe Konoha wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

**Ah Kashi-chan, I love you so much. So this is how I think a Kakashi would be a bit after Obito kicked the bucket, still a little emotionless and jerky but not a complete stoic jerk face. Oh yeah! I'm going to Florida next week to fulfill my dream of seeing the Wizarding World because I am a huge Potter-head so I might not be updating for a bit, but I'll try to work on the next chapter on the ride there and when I'm not doing Wizard things.**

**Fun Fact: Tsukiko=Moon Child. That's part of where I got the title from.**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**'Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 3: White Rooms and Silver Hair

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto *sigh* the things I would do. . .**

**Beta: Sabakunofaye**

* * *

"When we get to my apartment you don't touch anything, alright?"

"Mmhmm."

"And I don't really care what you do just don't get into trouble."

"Mmhmm."

"I am a four-hundred foot tall, purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings."

"Mmhmm."

"You're not listening."

I looked up from the seal I was sketching from memory onto a napkin and popped a green tea flavored dango into my mouth. Kakashi looked slightly irked that I had ignored him. A grin made its way on to my face.

"Aw is Kashi-chan feeling ignored? Don't worry, I still love you."

"Stop calling me that," he muttered. "What are you even drawing onto that napkin? How did you even get a pen?"

"Calm your acorns, I got the pen from the shop owner," I semi-subtly flipped the napkin over and put my hand over it, covering the storage seal I had been drawing.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Nice try."

Faster than I could see, he had snatched the napkin from under my hand and was examining it with a critical eye.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" He didn't pause long enough to let me answer before he continued. "Doesn't really matter I guess, since you did it wrong," he threw the napkin back at me.

Heat rushed to my face, "I did not! It should work!" Should being the key word. My memory had rarely ever failed me, I don't expect it to anytime soon.

"I can guarantee that once you seal something into it, you're not going to see it ever again."

"And why is that?"

"See that line? It's an eighth of a centimeter off."

"So?"

"So, it'll disrupt the flow of the seal. Even if you do manage to seal an object into it that line will mess with the chakra flow in the seal, probably making it blow up."

"Oh," I flushed and turned away, suddenly feeling stupid. Of course sealing would be more than just remembering the lines, I don't know why I thought it would be as easy as that.

Kakashi rolled his eye at me, "Don't get depressed about it. You're what, three? Most three year-olds don't even know what a seal is."

"I'm five!"

He waved his hand, dismissing my statement, "You've had your dango, can we go now?"

I pointed to the four dango skewers on his plate and raised an eyebrow, "Don't pretend you only came here for me."

Kakashi looked away, "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

He got up and put some money on the table before walking out. I scrambled out of my chair and followed behind him.

Next stop was his apartment. It was pretty nice even though it lacked personalization, but I suppose that's to be expected. There was a kitchen-living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. I walked around the apartment for a bit, just exploring. I looked through all the drawers, checked the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, and looked around his bedroom. It was plainer than the rest of the apartment. The walls were a depressing gray and there was only the bare minimum of furniture in there. A certain orange book sitting on the dresser caught my eye.

_Is that what I think it is?_ I thought excitedly.

It was, it really was! There, on the dresser sat Icha Icha Paradise. I grabbed it greedily and fell onto the bed, flipping through the book. In my past life, I was always so curious as to know what was in here and now I finally could! I read through the first chapter quickly and was already on the third when Kakashi walked in.

"What are you doing in my- don't read that!" He yelled as he grabbed the book out of my hands.

"But Kashi-chan! I was just at the part where Azami was telling Rei that she wanted his-," The rest of my sentence was cut off by Kakashi's hand silencing my mouth.

"Those books aren't for children," he stated firmly. "Go do kid stuff."

"Like what?" I asked as I pried his hand off of my mouth.

"You want to enter the academy? Then go practice."

He then threw me a blunt kunai, which I fumbled.

I opened mouth to protest, but then shut it as I realized my weapons training was severely lacking. It was actually non-existent, I hadn't even thought about the weapons part until now.

"See? You realize I have a point. Now run along and leave me alone," he said, pushing me out of his room and towards the door.

I sighed and walked out of the apartment. As much as I did want to practice I had no idea where the training grounds were. I walked around idly, hoping I would find it eventually. I passed the Yamanaka flower shop, that yakiniku place Team 10 always eats at, the dango shop, an unopened Ichiraku Ramen and I still hadn't found it. And to top it all off, I had no idea where the apartment was either so I couldn't head back.

Somehow, I ended up in the forest during my aimless wandering. I shrugged to myself, I guess I could just practice on the trees instead of the targets.

I found kunai throwing to be a lot harder than chakra control and jutsu's. My abysmal aim and hand eye coordination in my past life might have had something to do with that.

My first throw landed about a foot in front of me. There wasn't much force in that. The next throw grazed a different tree. The third one landed too far to the right and flopped harmlessly on the ground.

"Stupid kunai," I muttered as I went to pick it up. "Stupid little kid body. Stupid awful aim."

But during my mutterings there was this distant chuckling. And they sounded highly amused. I whirred around and gripped my kunai tighter, quite miffed that someone was laughing at me.

"Calm down," Chuckles said, "It's not as if you could hit me with that awful aim of yours."

It was then that a young boy, who didn't look much older than me, with silver hair and round glasses appeared. And he looked just like a mini. . . Kabuto. I glared at him, with a lot more hate and killing intent than a five year old should have.

Kabuto flinched at my glare, "Ah, I'm sorry for laughing at you! You just seemed so frustrated. . . I'm sorry!"

I softened a bit at that. Of course he wouldn't know why I was so angry at him, and I guess it wasn't fair to be mad at him to. Kabuto hadn't done anything, not yet anyways. He wasn't the insane freak who betrayed Konoha for the psycho snake.

Letting out a huff, I stopped glaring, "You wouldn't happen to know how to throw a kunai would you?"

He nodded, "I can show you how, if you'd like."

"That would be appreciated."

He walked towards me and grabbed my hand.

"First off, you're not holding it the right way," he said as he rearranged my fingers around the kunai. "Your stance is also completely wrong. Spread your legs a bit more, and your right foot should be tucked slightly inwards."

I did as Kabuto told me. He circled around me, adjusting my stance as he saw necessary. When he was done he gave me a nod. I took in a breath and threw the kunai. It landed in the tree, wavered a bit and then fell out.

He gave me a small smile, "A little more force next time and you should hit it."

We stayed like that for the next few hours, me practicing my throwing, and him silently watching, only speaking to give me advice or when my stance needed fixing. It was starting to get dark when his voice interrupted my throwing. I was mostly hitting the targets now.

"I have to leave, I have. . . training," he said, sounding like he wanted to stay. Or maybe I just imagined that.

"Oh, are you, um. . .going to be back?" I asked, kind of hopeful. He wasn't, dare I say it, an awful person to have around now.

His face brightened just a fraction, "Yeah, we can even meet back here if you want."

"That'd be nice. Can you be here in a few days? You can help me with some other stuff to!"

He hesitated a bit before nodding, "I really need to be going now. Bye."

Kabuto was gone, traveling through the trees before I could say bye. I sighed, he really wasn't the same person as he was in the anime. I guess spying and Orochimaru really screwed him up. But that's to be expected when your around that nutcase for so long.

I made my way out of the woods and wandered around, trying to find Kakashi's place. Soon it was really dark and I still hadn't found it. My feet were starting to get sore so I plopped myself down into a bench and took a break.

I wonder what Kakashi's doing, I idly thought as I stared up at the sky. Maybe he was worried. Maybe he didn't even notice I was gone. Probably not the last one, he was a jounin. He had to notice that I wasn't there.

My eyes were droopy and I was tired from a long day. Not only had I met two of the best characters of the anime, I had also met a chibi version of one of the antagonists. And neither Kakashi nor Kabuto were acting anything like I thought they would. I had met the Hokage, been recruited to become a ninja, would probably end up graduating early and becoming a part of the war, most likely dying early somewhere in that process . And I couldn't tell anyone about my worries because nobody expects a five year old to think that way and nobody would understand why I'm worrying like this.

I yawned and lied down. I found myself nodding off more than a few times. It wouldn't hurt to take a nap right? It would just be for a few minutes. . . Or that's what I told myself as I fell asleep.

I don't really know if it had actually been a few minutes or if it was a few hours, but somewhere in my nap, I registered somebody picking me off the bench and carrying me bridal style. I was too tired to care who it was, only caring that they were warm. I buried my head into their chest and snuggled into them trying to get warmed.

The person sounded slightly exasperated when they spoke, "You're an idiot." They stated, the voice sounding familiar. "Why were you sleeping outside?"

"Couldn't find. . .apartment," I muttered sleepily, "Really. . .tired."

"So you decided to sleep outside? Why didn't you ask for directions?"

"Didn't think of it. Now shush," I commanded tiredly as I tried to fall back asleep.

The rest of the trip was in silence and I found myself falling asleep, even before we reached the end.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" A singsong voice called.

I pulled my arm over my head trying to block the noise out, "Five more minutes mum."

"Silly ducky, I'm not your mum. Although I suppose you wish I was."

I peeked open an eye to see It staring at me, with my eye. And giving me a sick grin with someone else's mouth.

There was a pain in my left eye, so much worse than it has been when I had lost it. I opened my mouth to scream but It's hand covered my mouth and It shook It's head, laughing.

"Tut, tut, Tsukiko-chan. If you scream now it'll ruin our fun."

"I don't want to find out what you do for fun," I tried to say around It's hand, but it came out muffled and incomprehensible.

"Did you think I'd grant you another life for just an eye? No, no, no. You're going to have to give much more than that to stay alive. So, what shall I take this time?"

It looked me up and down and reached for my arm. It gave it a sharp tug and there was this searing white hot pain. And it was gone.

"Oh my god, my arm! My arm!" I screamed, feeling hysterical.

It went to my leg next, pulled again and then that was gone too. I shrieked at the awful pain. I couldn't take it! I really couldn't handle this! It hurt so god damn much.

"Liars don't need their limbs, ducky! And you are essentially lying to everyone. Know how in that time in your old world, they cut off the tongues of liars? This is something like that," It said with a twisted smile.

It kept reaching and pulling off my other arm and leg. And I couldn't move at all. I felt so weak and pathetic. Not to mention the pain, oh god the constant burning pain.

"Now then," It said reaching for my neck. "Let's go for the head!"

And there was this sick snap that filled the room and then. . .

I bolted out of bed, screaming my throat raw. I looked around, so confused. This wasn't my room, my room wasn't this plain. Where were my posters? My wands? The icky shade of pink on the wall that my roommate thought would be a good idea? This wasn't my room! And the blankets were so constricting as I struggled to get free of them. They were all around me and they wouldn't let me go!

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die!" I yelled in between hysterical tears.

"Tsukiko?" I heard a soft, worried voice say.

Kakashi walked into the room looking concerned and I calmed down as I remembered where I was. He knelt down next to me and looked me in the eye.

"It was just a bad dream, Shrimp. Just a bad dream."

"I know. And. .don't call me. . .Shrimp," I muttered in between sniffles.

He snorted lightly and patted my head, "So you're alright now?"

I nodded and he got up to leave. I grabbed his pants and tugged on them. He turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"Can you, um, stay here tonight?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper. "I don't want to sleep alone."

He rolled his eye but said nothing as he walked towards me. I scooted over some to make room for him as he slid into the covers. A thought dawned on me.

"Kashi-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your apartment only has one bedroom."

"And?"

"Did you give me your room?"

He remained silent for a bit before responding, "Just go to sleep, kid."

So I did. And that night, not a single nightmare was seen.

* * *

**I'm sorry that took so long! I swear if I had time in between the awesome rides to write this I would've, but we had express passes so I couldn't. Still, I got it up didn't I?**

**So tell me what you think.**

**'Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 4: Itachi Is Always Right

**Disclaimer: Do you actually think I own Naruto? Really?**

**Beta: sabakunofaye**

When I woke up in the morning, Kakashi was filling something out. As always, he had on the black half mask and a blue shirt with grey pajama pants.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, never looking away from his papers.

I frowned and rubbed my eyes. They felt icky and dry, like when you fell asleep with contacts on. "I'm fine," I muttered, pulling myself out of the bed. "Gotta pee."

He wrinkled his nose as I passed, "Take a bath while you're at it, you smell."

I turned to stick my tongue out at him and walked into the wall. Kakashi snickered and I could feel myself blushing as I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Kakashi's bathroom was simple and small like the rest of the apartment. There was a sink, toilet, bathtub, stool, shower, and that was about it. There was some fancy looking shampoo and conditioner too, with a girl flipping her hair on one of them. I snickered, guess all that hair did need maintaining after all.

I didn't bother taking a full bath because I always found those disgusting (you were bathing in your own filth for Jashin's sake!) instead just taking a short rinse.

I stepped out of the shower, still dripping wet, and took a moment to stare at myself in the mirror. I had almost forgotten about the lines on my face. I ran a finger down one, idly thinking that they made me look like I was crying blood.

"Tsukiko?" I heard a voice call from behind the door, "I've got your clothes, I'll just put them on the sink."

"No wait! I'm not wearing a-"

I froze when the door swung open. Kakashi stood there holding my clothes. Our eyes met and there was a short pause before I snapped out of it.

"Get out!" I screamed, grabbing the thing closest to me and throwing it at him.

Kakashi caught it- a hairbrush- with ease and set my clothes down next to the sink. He turned around and slammed the door shut.

I stood there for a bit, wet and flushed. For a second I forgot that I was a kid and there wasn't anything to see. Instead, I reacted like I would have if someone had walked in on me in my old body.

Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror again. My eyes widened a fraction when I realized I wasn't wearing concealer.

And Kakashi had met Jiraiya.

Did he notice the similarities? He was supposed to be a genius. Would he tell the Hokage? Would he tell Minato, who might tell Jiraiya? Maaaaaaaa, I wasn't ready to meet him yet! What if he rejected me? What if he decided he wasn't ready for a kid and just left like he did with Naruto, except this time he never came back for me?

I slapped my hands on my cheeks, "Deep breaths, Tsukiko, deep breaths."

I willed myself to calm down as I pulled on a mint green shirt and a pair of black pants. Opening one of the bathroom drawers, I pulled out the concealer and applied it. Just because Kashi knew, didn't mean he would tell anyone else right?

I pulled my eye patch on, folded up the clothes I had been wearing and stepped out of the bathroom. I padded around the apartment looking for Kakashi.

"Kashi?" I called out. "Kashi-chaaaannnn. Where are you?"

I wandered around a bit, checking and searching rooms, looking for him. I even looked under the bed and in the closet, although I had no idea why I'd think he would be hiding there. When I checked the kitchen for a third time, I found a note on the corner of the counter, just in the place I would miss it. It was written in neat, elegant handwriting that screamed Kakashi.

_Tsukiko,_

_I've been notified by the Hokage that I'm to go on a mission, it may take a while. Kushina will come by to check on you._

_Kakashi_

I puffed my cheeks out and turned away. I didn't need a babysitter. I was older than Kakashi! It wasn't fair. But then... if Kashi wasn't here that meant...Icha Icha Paradise was all mine!

I ran to his room, slipping on the floor in the process, and pulled open all the drawers, looking for the book as if my life depended on it. In one of the drawers there was another note in the same handwriting.

_Nice try. Don't bother looking for the book, I took it with me._

I was really annoyed when I made my way back to the living room. Flopping onto the couch, I reached for the remote and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels for a while before I was startled by some violent knocking on the door. I got up and swung it open. I was met by a woman with a familiar shade of red hair.

I stared up at her, bored, and in a perfect imitation of Kakashi greeted her with a lazy, "Yo."

In instant she was down to my level and pinching one of my cheeks.

"You're so cute!" She exclaimed excitedly. "I bet you're dying with boring Kakashi-kun"

It really pissed me off when adults did this in my past life. But intense fear mixed with respect of Kushina kept me silent as she patted my hair and cooed over me.

It was a bit until Kushina got up and dusted herself off, "You're Tsukiko-chan right?" I nodded. "I'm Kushina. Kakashi-kun asked me to check up on you."

"Oh, hi then," I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Anyways, this was somewhat last minute and I had been planning on visiting someone before Kakashi-kun told me to check up on you. Do you mind coming with me? This will only take a second," her gaze lingered on my blind eye for a moment while she waited for my answer.

"No that's fine," I replied, walking out of the apartment and shutting the door. "I don't have much to do anyways."

The walk outside of the building was really awkward. The silence was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

" So, uh, where are we going?" I asked, trying to clear the atmosphere.

"We're visiting an old friend of mine. I haven't been able to see her that much since she got married. She has a son too, so he can keep you company," she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

Ugh, I was being put on a play date with a drooling brat wasn't I? I hadn't even talked to a normal kid since my time at the orphanage, and even then I only said things I needed to. I never actually started an actual conversation with anyone except for Nanami and we weren't even that close. I had no idea whatsoever on how to act around children. It had been way too long since I actually was one.

I huffed in annoyance, _god damn you, Kakashi, if I end up in an awkward situation this would be your fault. You couldn't have just left me alone, could you?_

I had finally succeeded in pulling my hand out of hers. I flexed it a bit, feeling the stiffness. Wow, Kushina sure had an iron grip. The atmosphere darkened in an instant and when I looked up, Kushina was giving me a death glare.

"What are you doing brat?" She snapped at me. "Do you not like holding my hand?"

I gulped when I saw the tips of her hair start to take on a life of their own and swirl around her head.

"I-I'm not doing anything Kushina-san," I replied timidly as I put my hand back into hers. "A-and your hand is. . .great."

"That's what I thought," she stated with a smile, her hair falling back into place as she continued walking.

We stopped in front of a park that was filled with little kids running around and playing various games. Kushina walked us over to a woman sitting in the shade of a tree, a picnic basket next to her. Her face instantly brightened when she saw Kushina.

"Kushina!" She said, a big smile on her face as she got up to hug my babysitter. "It's been far too long."

Kushina grinned and hugged her back, "It has, hasn't it? I'm so happy we put this together. How are you?"

"I'm doing great," her onyx gaze turned to me and she smiled. "And who is this?"

"Mikoto, I'd like you to meet Tsukiko-chan. I'm babysitting her for Kakashi-kun," she turned to me. "Tsukiko-chan, this is Uchiha Mikoto."

I gave her a polite bow, "Pleased to meet you."

An Uchiha, hmm? Well that was lovely. I get to talk to a stoic, emotionally constipated prodigy instead of a normal five-year-old. I wasn't sure which one I'd prefer but they both sounded like they'd suck. Though, at least I knew what to expect from the Uchiha.

"Say, Mikoto, is Itachi here?" Kushina asked.

Itachi. . .Itachi Uchiha? Kushina was putting me on a play date with the guy who single-handedly killed off one of Konoha's strongest clans, if not Konoha's strongest? Yeah he did it to stop the coup d'état, but still. His own family? Sure, he was a good guy deep down, and yeah he did have a really awesome voice, and yes I may or may not have been a huge fangirl of him, but that was before the things he did were real.

It's like this, while watching a show or playing a video game a lot of people will think that the psychopathically-insane-in-a-funny-way killer is pretty awesome right? But take that same psychopath and put him in real life, and he's not so awesome anymore, just insane.

Itachi wasn't insane but the fact still stands that he killed his entire clan. And what he did just became real for me, or more like it would become real.

I cleared my throat, "You know, Kushina, I wouldn't mind just staying here with you two."

Kushina gave me a look that I took to say shut up and let me catch up with a friend.

Mikoto just smiled, "Don't be shy, Itachi's in the traing grounds, it's not far from here, not at all. I think Shisui is with him too. You three can play together."

"Be back here in an hour," Kushina called out as she plopped herself next to Mikoto.

I huffed, listened to the directions Kushina gave me, and walked away. I didn't dare speak up against her, one death glare was enough for the day. If you think the demon hair was freaky from behind a screen, multiply that feeling by a thousand and that's what it's like being on the receiving end.

Getting to the training grounds was much easier with Kushina's directions. I didn't even get lost once. But even though I did make it to the training grounds I had totally forgotten to ask Mikoto which training ground to go to. So I once again ended up having no idea where I was going.

After searching four training grounds, I was about to leave and go back to the park when I heard something.

"Fire style: Fireball jutsu!"

I whirred around to see a giant mass of fire eat up the trees surrounding the fifth training ground. It looked amazing, really awesome too. So much cooler than from behind a screen. And I could feel the heat coming off the jutsu from here.

I ran in the direction from which it came and saw two dark haired boys arguing about something. One of them was probably the one who did it. I needed to learn that, it just looked too cool not to know.

"Hey you!" I yelled once I got close enough. "Which one of you did that jutsu?"

One of the boys, the one with the shorter unkempt hair, responded by puffing his chest up with pride, "I did. It was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"It was," I agreed. "You have to show me how to do that!"

"Hn, he can't," the shorter boy with longer hair said. "He couldn't teach a dog to sit."

"I could too!" The other boy said indignantly. "You're just being mean 'Tachi."

"Itachi?" I asked furrowing my brow. "You're Itachi?"

I should've been afraid of the guy who could kill me before I could blink but I wasn't. I just couldn't be. This is exactly what happened with Kabuto.

He didn't look like a seasoned shinobi, even if he looked like a chibi version of his anime self, he just looked like a little kid. He wasn't even all that intimidating. There was an air of innocence about him.

"I'm Tsukiko," I continued when he didn't answer. "Kushina-san's babysitting me and your mum sent me here while they talked."

"Hn, pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along."

"Uh sure, back at you," he didn't sound like he wanted to get along.

"Don't worry about Itachi here, he doesn't talk much. I'm Uchiha Shisui," the other boy said holding his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it, "So will you teach me that justu?"

Shisui nodded, "Yeah ,and I'll prove 'Tachi wrong."

Itachi looked away, "This isn't going to end well."

Shisui just stuck his tongue out and turned to me, "Ok, so how good is your chakra control?"

"I can water walk and climb trees," I proclaimed proudly.

"Water walk?" Shisui asked incredulously. "Wow! When we're done here, you'll show me that right?"

I smiled and nodded. It felt nice to know more than a Uchiha.

"I could've show you that," Itachi muttered.

"Yeah, but you always say you're busy training," Shisui said, a slight whine in his tone. "Anyways, for this justu your chakra control has to be good. So, you have to convert your chakra into fire chakra and then do the hand signs. They're snake, sheep, monkey, pig, horse, and tiger."

"Uh, shouldn't you teach me chakra conversion first?" I asked, slightly worried.

Shisui waved his hand, dismissing my statement, "Nah, you'll be fine. Just superheat your chakra and release it from your lungs and mouth."

Itachi shook his head, "I'm telling you it's not a good idea."

I huffed in annoyance, "You don't think I can do it because I'm not a Uchiha, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think," he started, dead serious.

My eyes widened, how rude could this kid be? I didn't expect him to come right out and say it. I thought he was supposed to be smooth talking and gentlemanly.

"Look," He started again, "You do-"

"Oh hush Itachi," Shisui interupted. "You're always nagging me about how things aren't a good idea. 'Shisui, you shouldn't climb that tree without chakra, you'll fall. Shisui, don't eat too much mochi, you'll get sick. Shisui, don't pee in the pool, it's disgusting.' And yeah, maybe you're always right, but I don't want you spoiling things this time. She'll be fine."

Itachi took on a look of annoyance, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Alright you arrogant bastard, I'll show you. Yeah Shisui's instructions weren't that clear but I had information from the show to go on too. This couldn't be that hard if a couple of kids could do it right? Sure they were prodigies, and yeah they were geniuses, but they were just kids. . . right?

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind, I couldn't be having these negative thoughts now. As my hands began forming the signs I closed my eyes and focused on heating up my chakra and focusing it to my lungs. I think it was working, my body did feel warmer.

Feeling triumphant, I opened my mouth and gave the chakra in my lungs a violent push to my mouth. . .only to feel like I had been sucker punched in the stomach. I fell to my knees panting. My vision was covered in black spots. I faintly registered Shisui running to me worriedly. Itachi said something to him and Shisui ran out of the training grounds.

Itachi knelt down next to me, "I tried to tell you this would happen."

I opened my mouth to answer and he slapped a hand over it, "Don't talk." he muttered, "Shisui went to get Kushina, just hang on."

My body was covered in this faint pain and there was a more intense one in my lungs. My breaths came out very shaky and I tried to keep a whimper in, this feeling sucked, I felt so helpless. Was this what chakra exhaustion felt like? Itachi must've felt my discomfort because he raised an awkward hand and put it on my head.

It wasn't long until Kushina appeared in the training grounds. She looked furious but managed to sound gentle. I didn't quite get what she said. She mumbled something to me and pressed two fingers to my temples. A more pleasant feeling washed over me as the world faded into darkness.

**Ok I'm über sorry for how late this is, it's just life is kicking my ass right now. It's going to be a bit in between updates until school ends, I'll try to work my hardest though.**

**Review! Reviews are inspiring and it's always nice to hear what you people think!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
